Give Me the Key
by raisenbread
Summary: A one shot Ereri fluff, hope you guys like it. Sorry it's so short, but short and sweet is how to go. Cheers


"Levi, can we go to my room for a second? I forgot to bring something with me."

"Do you need it now? You're gonna be late for your lecture."

"The lecture can wait, let us go."

"Forgetful bastard, remember your things next time."

They walked down the pathway towards Eren's dorms. On their way the two talked about nothing in particular. Just how nice the weather was and how school was such a pain in the ass. In response to Eren's complaints Levi explained,

"No matter how much of a pain in the ass school is you are forever more incompetent, so do not complain."

"Ouch, you're ego just keeps on growing, yet, you don't, tell me, how is that so?"

Eren got kicked for that comment.

"Next time it'll be more than a kick." Levi turned his face away from Eren with a "Tch."

Once in front of his door Eren pulled out his key to unlock it, stepping back he opened the door and let his senior in before him.

"Your rooms always so damn messy. Clean it for once will ya?"

"Sorry Mr. Clean Freak, I'm just not as OCD as you are." Eren retorted as he walked inside himself and locked the door behind him.

"As always you have your CD's lying around everywhere. I just don't get how you like these so much."

"Classical is a beautiful thing."

Eren disappeared in to his room for a couple minutes and when he came back out he was holding absolutely nothing.

"Didn't you need to get something?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to get you here." Eren smiled, walking towards the shorter senior.

"What the hell, then let's get back to our classes. We're just wasting time."

"Alrighty, feel free to leave." Eren smirked at Levi's back as he watched him make his way to the door. Knowing that it would be locked and he wouldn't be able to leave without the key, which was currently in Eren's own hand. After a couple seconds of useless door knob twisting Levi turned around and glared at Eren dead in the eyes.

"Give me the key." Levi outstretched his hand, waiting until the key was placed in his palm. But it never was, because Eren was a horny bastard.

"I kindly refuse, sorry."

Levi made his way to Eren, trying oh so hard not to punch him in his stupid face. Once directly in front of the little shit he asked once more.

"Give me the key." When it wasn't immediately handed over Levi reached for it, trying not to stand on his toes. But the fact was, and forever will be, that Eren was taller than he.

"Eren, give it to me or I swear to God I'll break you're stupid neck."

It was hard for Eren to contain his laughter and keep a straight face, but it wasn't impossible. Therefore Eren lifted his hand, raising the key to a higher height then it was before. He could tell Levi was about to loose it, and decided against giving up his precious key. _"I like having him this close to me." _

"Eren, I swear-"

He was cut off by a swift kiss on his lips. Eren was standing tall again by the time Levi had recovered from the surprise.

"You're blushing." Eren couldn't help but smile at the man standing in front of him, trying and failing to reach the key.

"You little _bastard._" Levi emphasized _bastard_ because he had jumped for the key in Eren's hand. Both men were caught off guard; Levi, because he could usually control his emotions _very_ well and Eren, well, Eren was caught off guard at how cute it was when Levi jumped at him. And so, Eren fell to the ground in a heap with Levi, a big smile plastered on his face.

"What's that smile for jackass."

"You're too cute." Eren's smile grew and he rolled over, switching positons so he was the one on top.

"Eren, get your fat ass off of me."

"No can do boss." He grinned at the older man lying beneath him.

"You horny bastard."

Eren just laughed. "You bet I am. But you can't say that I'm the only one who's enjoying this right now. I knowyou are too." He grinned, grinding his hips against the man beneath him.

"Tch. Shut up." Levi turned his head away, fully aware of the situation, and his own feelings towards it. Which were, _"Not bad.." _Not that he would ever say that aloud.

Eren pulled Levi's face back around so Levi was looking into Eren's beautifully colored eyes.

"I want you to look at me Corporal."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Why? I like how it sounds, and besides you're the one that came up with it." Eren's smile was warm, causing Levi's already pink face to burn red. Eren leaned down, kissing the Corporal's lips. They were thin and unusually warm.

"Did you know your lips get warm when you're embarrassed?" Eren asked, his lips still on Levi's.

"..No, I didn't..." Levi mumbled back in response his blush spreading to his ears and neck.

"You're so cute." He smiled at his senior again.

"Tch. Shut up."

"I've always loved you, Corporal."


End file.
